Wild HeroChaos Demon
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Gotta let yourself run wild sometimes. Based on the speedway supes AU


BOOM

BOOM

BOOM!

Titanic clashes occurred in Eggman's fortress, a blue and red light clashed over and over, creating Sonic Booms and shockwaves constantly.

The blue light was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, whose clothes were in tatters and he had quite a few bruises in his body.

The red light was a black and white jackal with a mask and a glowing ruby on his chest, his only eye visible has a glowing red sclera and a golden eye, his clothes were also damaged and had quite a good amount of bruises in his body, he was only marginally better than the blue hedgehog he is fighting.

Both clashed once again, this time trying to outmuscle each other, neither of them giving an inch.

Then the hedgehog started pushing the jackal back.

The masked jackal grunted.

"I see you improved even more from our last bout" The jackal voice was seemingly altered.

The hedgehog smirked.

"I told you once and i told you again, i get stronger every second!" The hedgehog voice was jovial yet somewhat deep, probably of someone who's starting to enter into adulthood.

The hedgehog slowly started to gain ground on the jackal until it became obvious, then he blasted away with a boost, slamming the jackal through a building all the while kicking and punching him without losing momentum.

After being slammed through enough things, Infinite got sick of it and unleashed a blast of energy that knocked the hedgehog back.

"Enough! I played with you for too long! I will blast you apart until you're nothing but dust!"

He unleashed a shockwave that lifted Sonic through the air and then created dimensional cubes and bombarded Sonic with them, creating huge explosions and burying the hedgehog under ton of rubble, that's assuming he is even alive at this point.

Infinite dusted himself off, he was hurt but he surely had enough power to crush the resistance and finish of that infuriating black hedgehog.

Yet as he started to drift away, he sensed something from the rubble that is Sonic's tomb.

Green lightning and a golden light.

"What is going on?" Asked the jackal.

And then an explosion of golden light erupted from the rubble.

Once everything was cleared there it stood, a golden hedgehog with ruby red spiral for eyes.

He looked at his surroundings for a tad, before immediately appearing right besides Infinite.

"Nice shot infi, that really hurt, just not enough to kill me" His voice was a demonic version of what the hedgehog's voice was before.

"Wh-wha?!"

"But sadly for you, you triggered my, how do i call it...ability? Self defence mechanism? Emergency transformation? Eh it's a lot of things"

"What happened to you?"

"Well you see, when i'm under a lot of stress or angry, which tends to happen a lot in my life, i become this...you may call me Super Sonic, i'm surprise Eggy hasn't told you about me"

Infinite relaxed a bit.

"Ah yes, i heard of you, but given that you didn't appear the first time i beat Sonic i just assume these were just fairytales, you're still not match for me anyways" Bluffed the jackal, though inside he was getting more nervous.

Super Sonic smirked maliciously.

"Oh really? Let's put that to the test, will ya champ?" He mocked.

"Hmpf, you'll see the result will be the same"

The super hedgehog immediately knocked the jackal away with his fist and proceeded to go after him.

Amy and the others arrived to the battlefield to help Sonic after the rest of the resistance managed to keep the clone army under control, Infinite was really strong and they didn't think Sonic could handle him alone despite how strong he had gotten...unless…

They were answered by someone being knocked into the ground and creating a crater, before they were able to investigate a golden hedgehog appeared in front of them.

Yup.

"Sup guys, sorry to bust your bubble but i already had this under control, looks you missed beating the bad guy once again.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Hey, that clone army it's kinda hard to deal with, not everyone is a supercharged chaos demon that can deal with that on the blink of an eye"

"And that's why i'm numero uno around here"

"Nice to see your ego is still as wild as ever, faker" Commented Shadow.

"And you're a humble as fuck Shadow, at least i don't call myself the ultimate lifeform"

"I was made to be one"

"And yet i kicked your butt in my blue form and this one, what does that make me?"

"Just kick the masked jackass butt and then we can go home to eat some chili dogs" Said Amy

"You don't want a swing at him"

"Nah, me and the others are just gonna watch and maybe take some memories of this

"Slackers"

"Hey! We just fought a clone army, besides this doesn't look that hard to you"

"Fair point"

The Super Sonic spotted Infinite trying to get up

"Good you're up, i still want to have fun with ya"

As they heard Infinite's screams of pain and Super Sonic laughter, everyone sit to observe the scene.

"He's kinda crazy when he's super isn't he?" Commented Knuckles.

"Yeah, but at least he is on our side" Said Amy.

* * *

 _ **You may be wondering what this is.**_

 _ **Well this is based on the speedway supes AU made by squigglydigg on tumblr, in this AU fleetway super sonic isn't evil but rather a more...wild version of regular sonic, i found the concept pretty interesting.**_

 _ **So i decided to make my own fic about this, granted it's kinda different from how squiggly usually portrays it but i wanted to add my own flavor to it.**_

 _ **Though i feel i could have done a better job at it.**_

 _ **Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**_


End file.
